Poor Guy
by teletitties
Summary: Lucas Friar was a famous movie star. Nothing could change that. Except five people kidnapping you. Lucaya
1. Good - Bye

Lucas Friar was a movie star. What can I say? He had it all, fame, money, even a wife Sheena waiting for him at his home. Godfather, Annabelle, Bridget Jones's diary, movies that he starred in and many more. Nothing could ruin that. Although his personality doubted his career. Anyone who knows Lucas could tell you he is nothing but bones. But unlike most actors, he had a heart. And because of that, he was very likeable. People wanted celebrity gossip and fights between the most famous, but Lucas didn't wanna fight. He even broke a lot of them up. Even if he was every teenage girl's crush, adults could care less about him.

" Just one fight?" Calvin Tamner, Lucas's manager pleaded.

" I told you I don't fight people." Lucas said softly, rolling his brown eyes.

" Please! Our rates are going down!" Tamner exclaimed, clenching his fists.

" Seriously? Just have me do more Disney shows. You know I HATE PG-13 shows!" Lucas grunted.

" We'd have to kill off you character." Calvin sighed.

" Kill him off?! It's a romantic comedy!" Lucas shouted.

" Fine, you'll leave for Paris." Calvin bit the end of his pen.

" Better, I guess." Friar shrugged.

" What will Sheena think?" Calvin asked.

" I'll have to find out." Lucas pouted his lips.

" Be careful. She's a bitch!" Calvin whispered.

" Dude! She my wife!" Lucas yelled.

" Sorry." Calvin folded his hands on his desk.

" I gotta get home." Lucas looked at his phone and left the room, carrying his jacket with him.

" Dick." Calvin mumbled, throwing his pen in the trash can next to his chair.

Lucas got out of his car and went inside his house.

" You're home!" Sheena smiled brightly. She was a very pretty women. Dark brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, a good sense of fashion.

"What the hell?! You said there was an emergency!" Lucas slammed the door behind him.

" There was! You weren't home yet!" Sheen plopped her body on the couch, left leg on top of right leg.

" I was in a meeting! I thought you were dead!" Lucas screamed.

" I could've died of boreness." Sheena shrugged.

" You're are ridiculous. I could get fired!" Lucas threw his hands in the hair.

" Relax! They could never fire a _star!"_ Sheena marveled.

" You're right." Lucas sighed.

" Can you take out the trash?" Sheena implored.

" Sure." Lucas grunted as he picked up a white trash bag with garbage in it and carried it to the curb. He lifted open the lid to the garbage bin and threw the bag in it. And that was the moment that changed everything.

" Get him!" a voice shouted as a black RV pulled up, the door opening and hands pulling Lucas inside. A man driving fastly away from the neighborhood, the last thing Lucas hear was his wife's shouts and screams before he was knocked out.

" Poor guy."

 **Hey guys, I decided to do another fabrication. Hope you like!**

 **-HinnyRomione21**


	2. Tell Me Why

" Wake up, wake up." Maya's hand hovered over Lucas's face as he opened his eyes.

" Where the hell am I?" he shouted.

" New Jersey." Josh said.

" Who are you guys?!" Lucas yelled.

" Just people." Riley sighed, walking around his body.

" Why am I here!? I am calling the police!" Lucas jumped up.

" No!" Maya jumped on top of him knee on stomach and another across his legs. Her pocket knife to his throat.

" Easy, sis, easy." Riley soothed.

" Listen here, Ranger Rick, I don't play nice with celebrities, and you are just a needle in a haystack." Maya stood up, " But lucky for us, you're a moral compass."

" We kidnapped you. Too easy. Way too easy." Zay said as he sits down on a couch.

" Why?" Lucas panicked.

" 'Cause dude, you are a FRIGGING celebrity. Ransom is always the best crime." Maya said, stuffing her knife in her jeans pocket.

" Pretty one, too. Everyone will want you back." Riley chuckled.

" Babe, gun." Josh said as Lucas tried to stand up.

" Here." Maya threw Josh a gun and Josh pointed it at Lucas's head.

" Let's try that one again, huh? You have put us through enough, jackass." Josh says.

" Like what?"

" First of all, you're wife, Sheena. What a bitch! Some shit she did to us." Josh laughed.

" What does Sheena have to do with any of this?" Lucas asks.

" Oh, you don't know?" Maya smirked.

" Know what?" Lucas implores.

" Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Farkle smiled.

" Why are you guys so crazy?" Lucas spat.

" You have NO idea. Absolutely N-O idea." Zay chuckles.

" I just want to go HOME."

" And you will, soon enough." Maya giggled, gazing at him.

" No, NOW. Right now." Lucas grunted.

" Don't use that tone with me, Huckleberry, the shit I've done? You will be dead before supper time if you keep using that attitude, MAD DOG." Maya pulled his face close to hers as she pulled him up by his collar.

" Maya, be nice to the celebrity." Riley pats Maya on the shoulder.

" What ever." she lets him go.

" Baby, you okay?" Josh asks Maya.

" Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me that?! Why can't we just kill HIM already?!" she grits her teeth.

" Soon. Be patient." Farkle says.

" I will die." Lucas whispers, gasping.

" Don't be so dramatic, I couldn't kill a _celebrity._ " she flutters her eyes.

" But I can." Farkle shouts, taking out his knife.

" What did I say about the knife, Farkle?!" Josh exclaims.

" Only use it when both legs are cut off?" Farkle said.

" Exactly." Josh responds.

" Fine." he puts his knife away.

" Wow, Farkle, when was the last time you did something like that?" Riley looks at him flirtatiously.

" I dunno." Farkle smiled.

" Lucas, you WILL listen to my rules, 'cause I'll only say 'em once. Understand?" Josh orders.

" Yes." Lucas gulps.

" #1, do NOT touch my shit. You have little shit. So if I see you touch MY shit, your shit WILL become my shit.

#2, you will STAY in the guest room. You come out only when we say so.

#3, speak pnly when spoken to. You are NOT MLK. You have no free speech, no freedom whatsoever.

#4, do not touch Maya. She is MINE. You touch her, you will have no more fingers to touch her with again.

#5, Sex noises WILL be audible. I like it wild.

#6, last but not least, we will be traveling all over the country, maybe even Canada, so don't come out of the RV looking for your house. Because it ain't gonna be there.

Got it?" Josh explained.

" Yes."

" And another thing, CALL ME SIR."

" Yes- sir." Lucas nods.

" Glad, we're on the same page." Josh snickers, handing his gun back to Maya.

 **Hey guys, like it?**

 **Of course, when Josh refers to "my shit", no, he does not mean poop.**

 **If you are dumb enough to think that it meant his poop, I am amazed.**

 **Truly.**

 **\- HinnyRomione21**


End file.
